Kara meets Danny
by nighners
Summary: Story about how Kara met Danny and how their relationship continues on and grows during the events on the show (seasons 1 & 2).
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by all the other stories about the Last Ship I have read especially the ones about Danny and Kara. I wanted to try and write something of my own. 🙂 Been several years since I have actually written anything. But reading all the stories here I found the spark to write something again. So I gave it a try. 🙂 Hope you enjoy this one.

1\. The meet cute

It was an early summer day. Two days before the Nathan James would sett sails for a deployment. Kara had been doing some last minute shopping's when she went to get a take away coffee from Starbucks. It would be a while before she could enjoy these specially made coffees she was used to treating herself every once in a while. They hadn't been back from the previous deployment more than three weeks and were already called in for the next one.

Kara took the coffee she had ordered and went to the side table to add some sugar in her coffee. She was trying to close the lid while moving towards the door in the crowd all the while holding the shopping bags in her hand. The place was kinda full despite it being a warm day. She was about to reach the door when someone stood up from a table forcing her to take a step back which she did and she landed in the arms of a gentleman waiting in the line. Her coffee spilled over her black top and denim shorts. Luckily she didn't drink her coffee black so it wasn't as hot as it could be. "Are you okay?" She heard the man ask as she was still leaning into his arms and trying to get back on her feet. She turned a little and glanced at the man who was holding her steady. He had blond hair, green eyes and a beard. He was quite tall, handsome and in shape which she could notice through his t-shirt. Noticing that she was staring at him and hadn't answered his question she tried to come up with a reply but she found herself completely speechless, unsure of why. She wasn't usually this shy. She felt her cheeks turning red and she finally stabilized herself on her own feet holding her shopping bags in her hand and her half spilled coffee in the other. She felt his hands slipping away from her waist. "I.. I.. am fine." She finally got around to say after what she felt must have been awkwardly long wait for a simple answer to a simple question. "Thank you for your help." She added now that she had gathered her thoughts and wasn't feeling herself quite that embarrassed though her cheeks still were reddish. "Your welcome." She heard the man say and she began turning towards the side table to get some paper towels to dry her top and shorts when the man asked her "Can I buy you a new coffee?" She nodded and wasn't quite sure what she was thinking when she had agreed.

They sat down to a corner table after she had dried off the worst coffee stains on her top and shorts. He placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thank you, you didn't need to buy me a new one. It wasn't your fault that I was so clumsy." Kara explained looking at the man. She felt strangely attracted to him and she was remembering how the touch of his hands had felt so electric when he had hold her steady. It has been awhile since she has had any contact with a man and it hadn't been this exciting before so she was a little scared about what this was. "True, but I wanted to." said the man with a little chuckle. "Not every day I get to hold a beautiful woman in my arms." He continued which made Kara blush again not quite daring to meet his glazing eyes. "Being pretty direct, aren't you...?" Kara felt her voice being somewhat teasing and she met his green eyes looking at her. "Well might as well try to put on the charms.." He said which made Kara feel a little off that he might do this every day with every woman he meets. "You got a name beautiful?" He asked and took a sip of his coffee. "It's Kara, Kara Foster." Kara said with a shy smile as she was thinking how this would end. She sure felt herself a little excited that this man was complementing her looks but was also wondering where this would lead since she was leaving for a deployment in two days. "Nice to meet you Kara, I am Danny, Danny Green." He gave her a smile that literally was melting her knees.

"So what do you do for a living?" She found herself asking not sure how to continue the conversation. She saw a flicker of uneasiness in his face and started to wonder if he was unsure what to answer. "I am in the United States Navy. I am a Navy SEAL.." He said and looked straight at her as if studying her face what she would think of it. "Wow. That sounds exciting." were her words and she was already regretting what she had said. Because it wasn't just exciting and being in the Navy herself she didn't want to sound like a "bimbo" which she thought came out with the words she had said. "I get that a lot." He said and took another sip of his coffee and she was wondering whether she heard a little sadness in his voice. Was he hoping this would lead to something or was he just being friendly with her? She felt like she had to give the man a little hope. "Being part of the Navy isn't something to take lightly. You have taken an oath for your country and I understand that more than you think. I didn't mean to say what I did. I am in the Navy myself." She explained herself and she saw his eyes light up and he gave her a soft smile.

Kara wasn't sure what to do with the man. She had this warm feeling inside of her, like feeling a little tipsy after a couple of drinks. And she sure as hell hadn't been drinking anything else but coffee today. When he smiled at her she didn't notice anyone else in the room except him and she was flattered that he thought she looked beautiful. She wasn't used to getting this much attention from a man. She had dated in the past but being away for deployments that took several months at a time wasn't exactly in the minds of the guys she wanted to date. And dating a SEAL wouldn't exactly be that easy either if Danny would want to date her in the first place. For all she knew he was just being friendly with her and she was getting her hopes up for nothing.

" _Who said anything about dating._ " She could hear her mother say in her thoughts. According to her mother she could just have fun every now and then. So she gave it a thought, she was attracted to him that was for sure. It could be a nice memory to have when she was at sea alone. But what if it wasn't good or what if it was too good. She remembered his touch on her waistline. Definitely too good, she thought. But then again she wasn't the kind of a woman who would throw herself at a man and have a one night stand. It was more her mother's game then hers.

"Something on your mind?" She heard him ask and she realized she had been sitting there with her coffee cup in her hands thinking for what had probably been a couple of minutes. She was beginning to wonder whether Danny thought she was completely hopeless. She thought that she should be straight with him. She had a need to know what he was expecting and she needed also to have some peace of mind herself. It didn't serve well to be second guessing and thinking what could have happened.

Suddenly aware that he was looking at her, waiting for an answer yet again to a question. She felt a little nervous. "To be totally honest.. I was wondering what this is and since I am leaving the day after tomorrow, I don't want to start something that might not last." She managed to say wondering what would he think about her now. She did assume that he might like her.

She was looking at him and saw his smile, bigger than before and she thought she saw his cheeks turning a little red as had hers a moment before. "Now who's the one being direct?" She heard him say with a laugh. "I gotta say.. I do think you are far more attractive and beautiful then you seem to think yourself. Perhaps I am hoping we could get to know each other better. But as you stated you are leaving town but then again so am I." She met his eyes as his words hit her. So he was into her and apparently they were both leaving come Monday. She felt excited and a little sad at the same time. First time in a long time she met someone who she thought might be worth her time.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. First Date

Kara was standing in front of the mirror. Looking at herself in a strapless deep green dress that she had found in her closet. She had worn it once before in a party Alisha had held. As she looked the image of herself, she was beginning to have butterflies in her stomach. Thinking about what would happen tonight. Earlier when he had asked if she was interested in meeting him later in the evening, she had suggested they could eat take away at her place. She had wondered what was going on in her mind when she had said it, was she secretly wanting for something more? And when he said it sounded great she had began to wonder what he thought might happen and if she had lead him on.

The doorbell rang and she took a deep breath. She felt nervous about seeing him. The way he looked at her, was something she hadn't realized she was missing. She had been so focused on her career lately that she hadn't thought there might be something else she longed for. She walked to the door closing the bedroom door behind her. "Hi." She said as she opened the door and saw him. He was smiling and looking at her. For a moment she felt a little overdressed for an casual night at home. But this was sort of a first date. Or was it a date if they weren't going to dine outside? "Hi to you too. Hope you like Thai food." She heard him say and he pointed out to the take away bag in his hands. She nodded and gave way for him to come inside. He was wearing dark denim jeans with a blue dress shirt so he had dressed up too. "We can sit by the sofa." She said and gestured towards the sofa table where she had placed a couple of plates. "What do you want to drink? I have beer and wine." She went to the fridge and was looking at him while he was placing the food on the sofa table. "Beer sounds just fine." She saw him give her a quick look as he sat down on the sofa. She took two beers from the fridge and opened them and came to sit next to him.

"I hope you don't mind that we are spending the evening like this." She thought she might as well try to say something about the location they were meeting at. "Well it's not the traditional way to have a first date but perhaps it doesn't create as much of pressure as it would be if we met at a restaurant." He gave her a smile and took a sip of his beer. "So this is a date?" She was looking at him and wondering if he was disappointed that she had suggested this rather than going out. "Well at least I think so. You?" He met her eyes. She smiled and simply answered "Yeah".

They talked about everything possible. He was from Connecticut but had moved to Norfolk for his Navy career several years back. They were both lieutenants which she thought was a good thing. They both had their minds set on their careers and had come a long way to this point. It was both positive and negative thing that he was in the Navy. Positive was that he got what it felt like to be deployed for months at a time, longing for someone at home. He understood the sacrifices. Although he wouldn't necessary be at home. Negative was that it wouldn't be easy meeting between deployments, they might just miss each other by a day or a week. She was suddenly unsure of what she wanted.

They were cleaning the take out boxes when she reached for a box and her hand met his as he was reaching for the same box. She felt the electricity in his touch, warmth it made her feel. The excitement she felt deep inside of her. She looked at him and saw he was straightening himself and placing her hand on his chest. She felt her cheeks blush as she looked at him wondering where this was leading. He placed a hand on her waist and the other one was coming up on her side taking in her curves and stopped on her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back allowing their tongues to move in sweet harmony. He pulled her closer to his body and she moved her other hand behind his neck, going through his hair. The kiss was breathtaking and it wasn't the only thing she was sensing. There was also something more firm pointing against her which made her feel quite turned on and she was wondering if she had it in her to have a one night stand with a man she had just met. And whether it would be just that, one night together.

Pulling away from his lips she looked at him. His eyes were filled with lust as were probably hers too. She was out of breath and he began kissing her neck and tracing the curve to her shoulder with kisses. She felt her knees melt and was thinking whether she should say something but she felt that they didn't need to express any words. The look on his eyes was enough to tell her he wanted her and she hoped he saw that she wanted him too. She took a step backwards holding his hand and led him to her bedroom. She stopped in front of the bed, kicked her heels off and turned to face him. She didn't usually do this but she felt different around him. She gave a shy smile at him and turned to open the zip on her dress which was on the side. She noticed him becoming a little nervous as he stood there watching her gliding her dress down to the floor. She was wearing only a black lace underwear when she moved towards him pressing her body against his and placing her hands behind his back. "Being direct again?" She heard him whisper to her ear when she was placing gentle kisses on his neck. "Something about you makes me this way." She was being honest and sought to look at him when she said it. Something in his eyes and the way he looked at her made her feel like she knew him from way before.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story. :) Originally I planned to tell the story from Danny's point of view as well, but as it turns out, I can't switch off Kara. :)

3\. The morning after

Kara was lying on her bed on her belly, just a blanket covering her from the waist down. She woke up smiling and thinking of last night. It had been the most passionate night of her life so far. She never thought it would be like that. He had totally rocked her world and now she had her answer, the sex was too good. She wondered whether it had been that good because of the obvious chemistry between them or was it that he knew exactly how to please her. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Suddenly she felt some weight on her and smiled when Danny was placing light kisses on her back following her spine up towards her neck. "Good morning beautiful." She heard him whisper as he placed kisses behind her ear. She couldn't help but smile and turn towards him so that she was lying under him right now. He looked at her and she could feel something firm between her thighs. "Good morning." She replied with a kiss to his lips. "Was this on your mind when you had me come over yesterday?" He asked. She felt a little hurt that he might have come over just hoping for this. But the sex had been so satisfying that she didn't allow anything to change her feelings about last night. "It might have crossed my mind but it wasn't the main reason." She said while studying his face and trying to get a hint if he was here just for pleasure. She felt a sting of nervousness come over her when he replied "Good, because this wasn't the reason why I agreed." She smiled at him and he began kissing her neck and moving down towards her breasts.

It was already noon. They had slept pretty late which she usually didn't do. Well technically they hadn't been sleeping that much. She was sitting on the sofa holding a cup of coffee and thinking what was going to happen next. She hadn't planned to spend the night with him but she was happy she had. It had been amazing and the way he made her feel was something she never thought she would experience. Now she definitely had something to fantasize about on her deployments. But what was the next step? She would be leaving tomorrow and so was he. They hadn't talked about their future deployments at all, she wondered if they both tried to avoid the subject by not talking about what was going to happen.

"Have you been up long?" She heard him ask when he walked to the room wearing just his boxers. "Not long. There is coffee if you want." She said staring at him as he walked to the kitchen, took a cup from the shelf and poured some coffee into the cup. "Do you have milk?" He asked and was opening the fridge to have a look. "Not sure, trying not to buy so much because I am going to be away for a couple of months." She decided to say and bring the elephant in the room as a topic of discussion. He poured the leftover milk to his coffee and came to sit on the sofa next to her, kissing her cheek when he sat down. She felt the warmth of his lips on her cheek and began thinking why couldn't they have met three weeks ago. She then heard him let out a sigh as if he was preparing himself to tell her something, not sure how to say it. "This might sound a little strange, given that we just have met but I don't expect you to take a chance on me and make a promise that you will wait for me nor will I ask that from you." He said rather bluntly and she felt puzzled by him. What did he really mean? Was he hoping she would ask him or was he secretly trying to end this by not asking himself? She should be thrilled that he wasn't asking her to wait for him. Because he knew exactly what it meant, to ask someone to wait for the other as they were away on a mission. Communicating only by emails, phone calls that weren't private enough or in the worst case not having a possibility to communicate at all. But she also felt sadness that he didn't ask her to wait for him. She was thinking about it, if they should take a chance. She had only nodded to him as an response. She didn't know what to say and was already regretting that she didn't have the courage to speak her mind. Perhaps she should just be happy with this one unforgettable night and move on.

He left shortly after their talk and Kara was in her bedroom packing some last minute things in her bag when she heard the doorbell. She rushed to the door and was hoping it was Danny. She opened the door and saw Alisha. She probably looked a little disappointed that it was only Alisha. "Hi." Alisha said and walked in. "Hi, were we suppose to meet?" She was looking at Alisha trying to remember if she had forgotten they were meeting today. "So.. Who was the guy?" Alisha turned and had a teasing smile on her face. "What guy?" She was blushing wondering whether Alisha had seen Danny. "You know. The tall blonde guy that I saw leaving this place a few minutes ago." Alisha sat down on the sofa and looked at her. So she had seen Danny. "Oh he.. he was a guy I met yesterday." She smiled and sat next to Alisha. "And..?" Alisha was definitely after some gossip. Kara filled her in on how they had met and what had happened afterwards.

"So if he was that amazing why didn't you ask him to wait?" Alisha gave Kara a wondering look. "I don't know, perhaps I am afraid of what might happen. What if it doesn't work out. And then there is the frat rules to think about. What if we end up on the same mission?" She looked at Alisha. "He's a SEAL. You rarely have any contact with them nor are they on your ship that often. I think you're just scared to open your heart and let him in." Alisha said with a serious tone. Kara sighed. Perhaps Alisha was right. She wasn't the easiest person to date. "I have his number. So we can stay in contact." She said and felt a little hope growing inside of her. Perhaps he would want to stay in touch.

"So are you disappointed that you aren't on shore duty?" Kara gave a look to Alisha while she finished packing her clothes. They have never been deployed on the same mission before and tomorrow they both would be on the Nathan James sailing away. "I guess I should be excited to have a real mission instead of shore duty but leaving Sarah behind is going to be hard." Alisha sat down on Kara's bed. Looking sad. Even though Sarah was in Wisconsin, they had managed to travel back and forth pretty often Kara thought. But now Alisha would be away for months. "Well then we can both be miserable together while at sea." She sat down next to Alisha placing her hand around her back and resting her head on Alisha's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Thank you for reading the story! Glad to hear you all like it. :)

4\. The Nathan James sets sail

"Did you hear the news?" Lieutenant Carlton Burk was walking behind Kara while she was on her way to the wardroom. "What news?" She stopped walking and faced Burk. "We are not just housing scientists but also got a team of Navy SEALs on board." Burk looked at her and she felt she might have looked a little too surprised when she heard him mention Navy SEALs. What if Danny was one of them? He did say he was also leaving town today. She suddenly realized she was actually hoping he was one of the SEALs on board. She hadn't heard anything from him after he had left her place yesterday and she hadn't tried to contact him either. She wasn't sure what she should or could say. "Really?" She looked at Burk trying to hide her excitement which probably was showing on her face. She felt she might blush so she decided to continue her walk towards the wardroom. "Yea. Can't wait to meet them." She heard Burk say being pretty excited about the SEALs himself. The Nathan James had left Norfolk for 2 hours ago and this was the first time she felt like smiling. Sure it might not be Danny with the SEALs on board but she wanted to have hope just for a second. But then she began thinking about the frat rules and her excitement went away.

She was in the wardroom getting a cup of coffee when her phone beeped. She found it in her pocket and saw a message on the screen. It was from Danny.

" _Hey. Can't stop thinking about our night together and you.._ " She began smiling and felt the tipsy feeling coming over her again. He was thinking about her. She took her coffee cup and sat down on a chair beside Burk. Alisha Granderson had also appeared and was sitting across from Burk. The two of them were discussing about why they had been called so quickly to take part on what seemed like an ordinary training mission.

" _Thinking about you too.._ " was the only reply Kara thought of, so she pressed send.

"What are you smiling about girl?" Alisha noticed Kara's texting and she felt the blush coming on to her cheeks. "Oh nothing." She took a sip of her coffee and tried to hide the fact that she felt like jumping. Danny was thinking about her and the night they had spent together! But was it just the night that he was thinking about or did he want more?

" _I regret not asking you."_ She heard her phone beep again and she felt her heart stop when she read the message. So he did want more. He wanted her. She clearly wanted him but would she dare to give in. Was she that afraid of letting him in? She was afraid that much she knew. She had felt too much hurt in her life both with her mother and previous boyfriends. But something about him made her feel she could trust him. That he might not break her heart.

" _Me too." She_ wrote and began wondering where he was. She wasn't sure how long the cell services were going to hold and she usually didn't walk around with her phone when she was on duty.

" _Where are you?"_ She had to know.

" _On a ship called the Nathan James._ " if she was unsure whether she had felt her heart stop before it did so now. She felt a sting of joy go through her but at the same time she realized this wasn't as good of a thing as she had thought. They were on the same mission, there were fraternization rules in place and they both had worked their asses off to be this high up on their careers that they had so much to loose if someone found out about them. If they acted on their feelings and desires. Sure there might be some people willing to break the frat rules but she never thought she could do it. Nor had she ever had the desire to.

" _You?"_ She saw the question on her phone but didn't know if she should reply. She placed the phone in her pocket and continued drinking her coffee. She kept going back to the night at her place. Had she mentioned to him that she has been serving on the Nathan James for couple of years now? She thought he had to be pretty detail-oriented in his line of duty. So she came to the conclusion that she hadn't mentioned the James. Which was odd because usually she was proud to mention the James to everyone who asked. It wasn't everyone who could say they've had the privilege to serve under the command of Captain Chandler. But if Danny knew, why would he ask where she was? Or was he just playing a prank on her?


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Hide and seek

It had been a week after his last message. Asking her where she was. She had managed to not run into him all week. After all she had been on the Nathan James for couple of years now so she knew her way on the ship. She had regretted not answering him right away and then a day had went by and she hadn't answered him and then she thought it was too late to answer him. He hadn't sent any more messages either. She hoped he'd think she was out of cell service or had a bad connection. But this whole thing was killing her because she couldn't hide forever. The mission was going to be 4 months long and she was bound to slip. Just like the day before when she had almost ran into him.

 _She had just finished her shift in the CIC and she was on her way to her stateroom as had been the case the last few days in her effort to stay low and not run into Danny. What would he think about her now? But as she turned around the last corner to the corridor where her stateroom was, she saw him walking towards her. With Burk. Immediately turning away and rushing back the way she had come from, she found a small storage room to hide in. She was out of breath and her heart was skipping beats. What if he saw her? He seemed to be talking to Burk at the time, but still. So close she thought. She couldn't do this for very long. She had to face him. She heard the voices coming more clear as Danny and Burk walked past the room she was hiding at. She heard his sweet voice. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him. His voice. His touch._

She was walking towards the bow on deck when she saw him. He was standing by the rail and looking at the scenery in front of them. This was it she thought. Time to come out of hiding. She found her phone which she now had carried around her in the hopes of getting a message from him. Although she knew that most likely the cell services were not holding this far out.

" _Turn around._ " She wrote and took a glance at him. He was still looking away by the rail. She pressed send, hoping it went through and placed her phone back in her pocket. She took a few more steps towards him and noticed that he was trying to find something in his pocket, probably his phone. So she couldn't back down now. She took a deep breath and saw that he had turned around and was looking at her. Not sure if his expression was sad or happy.

She walked to stand next to him by the rail holding appropriate amount of space between them. He was facing her holding his right hand on the rail. She faced him placing her left hand on the rail so that their hands were close but not touching.

"I am sorry." was the only thing she thought she should say and that was what she felt as well. She was sorry that she had done what she had. He looked at her not even blinking. "I was a little worried when you didn't answer me. Then I thought you might not be able to. But now.. Question is why..?" He seemed a little upset which she understood. She would be too if it had been her. "Honestly.. I heard there was a SEAL team on board the day we left Norfolk and my first thought was hoping it was you. And then you send me the messages and I needed to know where you were. And you were here. On my ship. It felt.. good but at the same time wrong." She looked at him trying to figure out if he understood. "Because of the fraternization rules?" He gave a glimpse towards the bridge and she became worried that they might have been standing there a far too long. "Yes and no. Can we take a walk?" She felt the urgency to explain him and to hide from the Captains all seeing eye.

They were walking towards the way Kara had come. "It is true that I am afraid you might make me break the rules but it isn't just that." She paused and gave him a look. Wondering if she should be entirely honest. Whether she should trust him with her heart. "I am afraid. To let you inside. I've been hurt so many times before that.." She didn't know how to finish what she was trying to say. She stopped to look at him. Seeing something in his eyes. Hurt. She had hurt him by not coming clean the first day. And now she was telling him she was afraid he would break her heart when she had hurt him. "I am not saying we get married tomorrow.. but you are going to have to find a way to trust someone with your heart if you want to find happiness in life." She was a little shocked by his comment about marriage and then saying " _to trust someone"._ Wasn't he interested in her anymore? What if she had missed her chance? At that moment the rest of the SEAL team came towards them on the deck so Kara didn't have a chance to talk to Danny about what he had said. She excused herself by saying her shift in the CIC was starting soon. She still had an hour before reporting to duty.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. In your dreams

Kara was lying awake in her bunk. She was thinking about what Danny had said the other day. They hadn't had a chance to talk after it. They had met at the wardroom a couple of times, now that Kara wasn't actively trying to avoid him. But they were usually surrounded by other people so there was little room for talk. She was remembering their night together, how he had touched her. How he had looked at her. She missed him. They might have just met but strangely she had connected with him. He wasn't the usual kind of guys she met. He was thoughtful, kind, smart, funny and handsome. He appeared to be the kind of a man you would want your mother to meet. Suddenly thinking about her mother, she began worrying. How was she doing now that Kara was gone again. Was she able to start going to the AA like she had promised? She had honestly lost count of how many empty promises her mother had made to her about going to the AA. Or perhaps she was passed out on some guy's bed after a night in a bar. With the ship being in EMCON she didn't have a way of finding out either. To reassure herself that her mother was doing fine or at least just to hear her voice.

She was wide awake now. Worrying about her mother and what Danny was thinking. She looked at the clock, 2:30. Too early to get up and hit the gym. She decided to take a trip to the head. She stepped out to the corridor and started walking towards the head. Then she saw him. He was coming out of his stateroom. Was he unable to sleep like she was or did he actually need to use the head? She walked towards him and saw that he slowed down at the sight of her. "Hi." She said and stopped in front of the door to the head. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked looking at her. "Yeah. Something like that." She replied trying not to stare at him, but he really should wear a shirt in the common areas, even if it was early hours. He was only wearing sweatpants and the only thing she wanted to do was to touch him. She pointed towards the head and disappeared inside.

When she came out, he was gone. She walked back to her stateroom and her mind kept wondering to the sight of him. All she had wanted was to place her hands on his chest. Place her lips on his, feel his warmth. But she wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore. If he still wanted her after what she had done. The 4 months of agony couldn't go by faster she thought. Closing her eyes she tried to get some sleep before it was morning. But the only image she could see in front of her was a figure of Danny in his gym gear.

 _She and Alisha had entered the gym yesterday, and of course the SEALs had been there. Her eyes had immediately locked on Danny doing pull ups. She must have been staring him for a good couple of minutes as Alisha had to bump her out of her daze. "You coming?" Alisha had looked at her and nodded towards the treadmills. "Yeah." She had managed to say feeling quite embarrassed that she had been caught staring at Danny. She went to a treadmill beside Alisha and began her usual program. "Isn't that the guy from..?" She heard Alisha whisper to her. "Yeah. He is." She swallowed hard. Now Alisha knew he was there, on their ship. She felt her heart racing and it wasn't because of the fact that she was running. "You're in trouble." She heard Alisha say with a smirk. Alisha had pretty much summed it up. She was in trouble. She might not know whether he wanted her or not, but hearing his voice or seeing him smile was torture for her. And the worst kind of torture was him working out right in front her. All she could think about was the night they had spent together in Norfolk. She kept studying his facial expressions to try and find out whether he felt the same way about her, but he wasn't giving anything away._


	7. Chapter 7

\- Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all have had a nice Christmas. :)

7\. Starting over

It was the end of her shift in the CIC couple days later. She was walking the narrow corridor towards the wardroom to have something to eat and drink. As she entered to the room, she saw Burk and Danny talking to each other by the coffee stand. Burk had told her that their teams were working closely together. And Burk was a little too excited about working with the SEALs, so Kara had heard a thing or two of Danny's adventures around the world. She casually walked to the food stand and looked around to select something to eat. "Oh hi Kara. Have you officially met Lieutenant Green here?" She heard Burk say and she gave a look towards the two. She was wondering what should she say. "I guess not. I have heard about him plenty." She gave an annoyed look at Burk, but it didn't stop him. She heard Danny chuckle at her comment and he was looking at her. "Well meet Lieutenant Danny Green." Burk gestured Danny towards Kara. She smiled because the situation was ridiculous. After all, they had done something more than just shake hands before. But Burk didn't know that. So she had to play along. "Lieutenant." She nodded towards Danny while offering her hand for a handshake. "I am Kara Gr.. ah.. Foster." She felt so nervous all of sudden that she almost said her name wrong. Thinking where on earth had she thought to say Kara Green. Was she really that in love with a man she had just met? Noticing Danny smile at her when she had stumbled the words out of her mouth. "Nice to meet you, Kara Gr.. ah.. Foster." He said with a laugh shaking her hand firmly. Great. What would Burk say about them now she thought, but she was momentarily lost in a haze when she felt his touch on her hand. The warm feeling gathering inside of her again. "Well looks like I finally got my proof that you haven't completely sworn off men, Kara." Burk smirked at her while pouring himself a coffee. "I have had a long day Carlton, what I might say after 15 hours without sleep is not something to take seriously." She tried to be strict with her friend. Knowing that he would be teasing her from now on. "Sure. Whatever you say." He gave her a wink and sat down by the table. Kara gathered a sandwich and tea and sat down beside Carlton. Danny sat across from her looking at her. She wondered what was he thinking. His gaze didn't give anything away.

"I am off to my overnight watch." Burk stood up and placed his coffee cup on the side table. "You kids behave. Especially you Kara." He blurted out while he exited the room. Across from her Danny started laughing. "What's so funny?" She stared at him almost wondering if she should kick him on the leg under the table. "I was just thinking when was it that we got married? Since you almost said my name as yours.." He smiled eyeing at her. Probably wondering how would she react to his words. "From what I have gathered you aren't usually affected by the opposite sex that much." He continued. "You talk to Carlton much?" She felt the situation a bit awkward. "As I said. Lack of sleep." She explained trying to hide from his gaze as she said it. She was pretty sure he could tell by looking at her eyes that it was a lie. "Mhm." He stated.

Then they were silent. She was trying to figure out if he still liked her by studying his face, but it was too embarrassing to down right stare at the man. So she had to ask although she didn't want to be direct. "Why does it matter anyway what my name is?" She heard herself say in a teasing tone and took a sip of her tea. He chuckled while fidgeting his empty coffee cup in his hands. "What happened to being direct?" He asked and reached to place his hand over hers on the table. She was startled, but let her hand stay under his just for a split second, enjoying his touch. But then she had to take her hand away. She didn't want anyone walking in while they were holding hands. And then there were the cameras. It wasn't like they were completely private in the wardroom. She was afraid of what he thought of her now. What if he thought that she didn't want his hand on hers. She looked at him. He stood up and gave her a nod. He cleaned after himself and left the room. She was stunned. Was he upset or not? She couldn't tell. He was an expert in hiding his true emotions. She hurried to clean after herself and decided she had to find him.

She was walking the corridor towards their staterooms. She remembered Burk telling her that Frankie, Danny's bunkmate had an overnight watch with him tonight. Burk had been all too excited to spent the night with Frankie and Halsey. Halsey being the dog the SEAL team had with them. She didn't understand why Carlton was so eager to hear all the glory story's the SEALs had to tell him, when he had his stories as well. He has been leading the TAC team on the Nathan James for over a year now. Probably a man ting, she thought. It was almost 2200 hours and the corridor was empty. She walked to the door that lead to Danny's stateroom. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When she saw Danny open the door, he looked a little surprised perhaps even a little jumpy that she was there. She saw him take a quick peak both ways on the corridor to make sure no one was around. Then he reached to pull her in and closed the door. She was standing in his stateroom her back towards him. She felt her heart beat gather a few knots in speed and she was almost afraid to let out a breath. She heard him breath kinda intensely and wondered if he was affected by her the same way as she was of him. She turned around to face him. Then she realized that he was standing in front of her yet again wearing only grey Nathan James sweatpants and no shirt at all. She was staring at him, speechless wondering what should she do. Why had she come to his stateroom at 2200 hours when his bunkmate wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. What did happen the night before

She thought about it. How she had stood in front of him, in his stateroom the night before. Staring at his figure, his bare chest. She had felt the warm feeling inside of her again just by looking at him and being in his stateroom almost in the middle of the night, another turn on. It was forbidden and would definitely be against the fraternization rules. She felt a shiver go through her spine as she thought about it.

" _Why are you here?" He had asked her and he had broken the more than loaded situation. She had then met his gaze looking at his green eyes and saw that he wasn't as indifferent as she thought he was. The look he had. He longed for her. She was suddenly totally lost in the moment not caring where they were. "For this." She had replied and taken a step toward him, placing her hands behind his back and kissing him passionately. He had answered her kiss with an ardor as longing as hers. He had pulled her body against his and she felt his tongue glide with hers as they kissed._

Feeling a little blushed of the memory of last night and suddenly aware, that she was in the wardroom thinking about something completely inappropriate. Luckily it was still early in the morning and the wardroom was empty as she was finishing her breakfast.

 _She woke up in the early morning and felt a warm body against her back as she was lying on the narrow bunk. He was holding her still even in his sleep. "This was nice." She suddenly heard his whisper in her ear. She felt a panic come over her, realizing that she had broken the rules. They had broken the fraternization rules together and he hadn't resisted at all. She began to wonder what he thought this was. Was it just for pleasure or was he still genuinely interested in her?_

Kara was cleaning after her, standing in front of the sink in the wardroom when she felt Danny's hands slide from behind her to her waist. Quickly turning and taking a step to the side she gave him an annoyed look. He looked a little confused. "Cameras." She felt the urgency to say. "Like they look that closely at every screen they have open simultaneously." He said a little annoyed that she was that scared. He went to the coffee stand and poured himself a coffee. "Even so." She said returning to the sink to finish her cleaning. "Well if it was just a one time thing you don't have to worry." He said calmly looking at her while leaning against the coffee stand. She was still not sure what he wanted and she began to be a little tired at this game they were playing. She decided it was best to know, so she could focus on the mission. On surviving through the next months. "Is that what you want?" She turned and gave him a look that probably looked a little desperate. She didn't want him to say that it was over. "No." He simply replied smiling at her. She smiled back at him. "So what do you want?" She walked to stand in front of him. Making sure they had the appropriate amount of space between them. She reached for a coffee cup beside him even though she had already drank two cups. She grazed his side as she took a cup. Wanting more than anything to touch him. "I want you. I like you Kara, more than you think." He smiled at her and she felt blushing and her knees melting. And she was thrilled that he did really want her. "Me too." She replied a little shyly taking a step to pour herself some coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Keeping it a secret

Kara was gathering her clothes from the floor in her stateroom as Danny was getting dressed. It was the early morning hours and Alisha was still on the bridge on her night watch. It was only a month till their training mission was complete and they would get to go home. "You worried that Granderson will find out?" She heard Danny ask behind her as she was folding her uniform over a chair. She was a little nervous about telling him that Alisha already knew. "Actually she recognized you. She saw you leave my place in Norfolk." She turned around and looked at him. He didn't seem that shocked and continued to close his belt buckle. "Anyway what are you telling to Frankie? You aren't on watch tonight." She wondered and crossed her arms over her chest. "He knows. I had to tell him, because there was no way he would believe me, when I would say I fell asleep at the Crew Lounge.. for the 3rd time." He chuckled. "So much for keeping this a secret." She sat down on the edge of her bunk suddenly a little worried over how many knew about them. They had agreed that they shouldn't allow so many nights spent together while on mission, but it wasn't that easy. To feel his touch, just to say he shouldn't do this or that. They had pretty much thrown the rule book on fraternization rules out the window. But in a weird way she was happy they had, even though it was wrong.

"Frankie knows to keep his mouth shut." He said and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. She gave him a smile and looked at his green eyes. She felt so content and happy that he had wanted her after what she had done. And she felt she had let him in her heart. But she wasn't ready to reveal her true feelings about him. How she actually felt about him. That she was in love with him. That he was probably the first true love she ever has had. But did he love her back? She nodded to him and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. The world we knew

Kara sat in the front of the bunk on the floor of her and Alisha's stateroom. Leaning against Danny's side his arms around her. His chin was resting on the top of her head. She was crying. Thinking about everything that had been going on while they had been on the Nathan James in the Arctic. They had finished their mission two days before. Although it being slightly off that they weren't allowed to lift EMCON and were ordered to stay in the Arctic. They hadn't had any reason to suspect something was out of the ordinary.

Today everything had changed.

First there had been the sudden attack from several Russian helos. Shooting at their ship. Shooting at the land teams. Shooting at Danny. When she saw 5 red dots on the radar, she had felt the sudden rush of adrenaline pump through her veins. Sure there has been situations where they had to be alert before, but never like this. They never knew this was coming. They had practiced situations like this, but this time it was for real. This time it wasn't a computer simulated attack. What was going on in the world? Why were they being attacked? Kara wasn't sure whether it had been their well practiced skills to work in a crisis or just dumb luck or combination of both, but they had managed to survive through the immediate danger that they had faced.

After the attack everyone had seemed pretty shaken up and were wondering what was going on, especially after the land teams came back to the ship with Dr. Scott and a Russian prisoner. Someone had heard the prisoner reply to Captain Chandler that they were after " _the cure"._ News of this spread like wildfire in a situation like this and everyone was talking about it. A cure for what? And then Master Chief Jeter had the crew gather up on the deck. The Captain was going to tell them something.

 _Kara stood amongst the other sailors on deck in formation. Wondering what was going to happen. She took a glance towards where Danny was standing, seeing only his back. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him after the attack. She had just seen him briefly and only knew what she saw, he seemed to be fine. Suddenly she felt her hands starting to shake, her entire body feeling this uneasy feeling that he had been in the danger zone. He had been shot at. She felt like she couldn't breath, but she wasn't in a private enough place to have a meltdown. She had to force herself to main focused on what the Captain was going to say. She took a deep breath and hoped she could manage to get through this. "I have news. From home." She heard the words of the Captain and focused her eyes on him. Trying to block her emotions away._

 _After the Captain had dismissed the crew, she saw Danny looking for someone in the crowd. He was looking for her. When his eyes finally found her, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. She was going to loose it. She left the deck, hurrying to the privacy of her stateroom. Behind her she could hear someone calling her name, but her mind was blocking out everything that happened around her while she rushed through the corridors. Focusing only on one thing. Getting to her room. As she reached her stateroom, she went in and collapsed on the floor on her knees, crying. She was holding her face in her hands and her breathing was rushed as she sobbed. She heard the door open and close behind her and she felt the warm touch of someone kneeling down and holding her from behind. Whispering to her ear "It will be okay." It was Danny._

And there she had been sitting for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes when Alisha opened the door. Her face looking as miserable as Kara's, eyes wet from crying. Kara felt Danny trying to shift upwards as if he was afraid of being caught by their commanding officers. She tightened her arms around him making sure he wouldn't have a chance to move anywhere. He seemed to understand that she wasn't going to let him go. That she didn't care who came in. "Are they decent?" She heard another voice in the corridor and Alisha gave a nod towards the man standing behind the door. Alisha sat beside Kara. Placing her hand on Kara's knee. As if to find some comfort with this simple gesture. The man came in followed by Halsey. It was Frankie and he had the same expression on his face as Alisha had. He closed the door and sat beside Danny giving him a look which Danny replied with a simple nod. Halsey circled a bit, but laid down placing his head on Frankie's lap. They sat in perfect stillness for a while. Taking in what just had happened and what they had learned about the state of the world. A world they once knew had changed.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Thank you for reading and looking forward to the feedback about the story so far. :) (still continuing)

11\. Surviving

The Nathan James was on its way towards France. There was a refueling station just outside of France that they were planning to use. Kara was sitting in the CIC by her workstation. They still had work to do, even though morale was down. They had tried to contact their families, but only a few had gotten through. Kara had tried to call her mother, but she hadn't gotten any response. She couldn't stop worrying about her, was she still alive? Had she found a safe place to be? Was she alone? Or perhaps the worst possible outcome.. She was dead. She tried to focus on her work. To think about their new mission. The scientists they were housing all this time had actually been their real mission. To find the cure to the Red Flu, as they called it back home. Now the mission was to get back with the scientists and to find a secure place to develop a vaccine. Even though they had found the primordial strain in the Arctic, it would take time to make a vaccine prototype. It wasn't an easy task the scientists were facing. And then there was the likelihood of a Russian ship following them. It was too much to think and her mind drifted to a moment earlier in the day.

 _Alisha was preparing herself to go to the bridge for her shift. Kara looked at her. It wasn't easy to be her right now. France had been in Alisha's plans for her future travels. She was going to travel there with her girlfriend and those plans might never become real. Sarah might not have survived the Red Flu. She tried to think about something she could say, to make Alisha feel better, but as she thought about it, she felt a sting of guilt. She might have lost her mother, but she had something that no one else on the ship had, well except for Danny. She had someone she loved with her whole heart. And that someone was here on the ship with her. She had Danny. Even though she hadn't said the three words out loud to anyone yet. She was relieved that she knew where he was almost all the time. He was safe. She hoped he felt the same way about her. He had been tender and caring with her after the Captain told them the news. But she didn't know if he had deep feelings for her._

 _After Alisha had gone, Kara had felt lonely in their stateroom with all her thoughts. Thinking and worrying about everything. She decided to take a walk on deck. To clear her mind, she hoped. She stepped outside to the corridor, but then she saw in the corner of her eye that Danny entered the shower facilities wearing his gym gear and holding a towel in his hands. She realized she felt herself numb inside, too much of everything boiling over in her mind so that she was left with this dazed feeling. So she made a decision to walk towards the room Danny had gone into. She looked around and went inside. She heard the shower going on and saw him stand in the shower behind the shower curtain. She locked the door behind her. She needed a distraction from all that had happened, so she undressed quickly, dropping her clothes on the floor. She stepped inside before he managed to turn around. She embraced him from behind and she heard his breathing change. Felt his heart racing. She placed kisses along his spine while they were standing under the shower and the water was running down on their bodies. He turned to face her and she felt his arms around her waist. She looked at his eyes and just like the first night they had spent together.. There wasn't any need for words. She could feel the tension between them and as she kissed him, he lifted her up on his waist and pressed her against the shower wall. At that moment she felt something else than numbness, even though it would be only for a moment._

Kara was remembering how she had surprised Danny in the shower. He hadn't resisted her need to feel something, to feel something else than fear, worry or hurt. She was blushing at the thought what they had done. But as quickly as the thought came, so was the presence of guilt. Was she really enjoying the company of a man when the world was ending? When there was so much suffering and loss around them? When no one else on the ship has the chance to embrace their loved ones.

And then she was pulled away from her thoughts when the alarm came. There was a nuke coming towards them, or was it? Flying over them, she realized it was heading towards France. Someone was killing innocent people, survivors, for what purpose? What had happened to the world, she thought. In the aftermath of the events the ship was now without power and the engines were down. The radiation cloud closing in on them. They needed to move away. It seemed like their journey was full of obstacles and they would have to fight their way back. Would they ever get home, she wondered. And where was home?

Later she heard that the Captain had risked his life by getting the ship in working order and had succeeded. Dumb luck, she thought. How much of it were they going to have on this trip? Now that they couldn't refuel at the refueling station outside France, they had done a scan of the surrounding area and found a ship. A cruise ship.

The cruise ship hadn't answered to their hails. They weren't sure what was waiting for them when the TAC team would board the vessel. Kara hadn't seen Danny after what had happened in the shower. She needed to see him before he left. Before he risked his life for the mission. She excused herself, saying she needed a quick break and rushed through the ship to the helo bay where the TAC team was making their preparations for the trip. She was almost by the door to the helo bay, when she saw him coming from the other direction half dressed in a hazmat suit. She must have looked like she was going to fall apart, because he pulled her to a small storage room by the door to the helo bay as quickly as he could and placed a loaded kiss on her lips. They stood there for couple of minutes. Unwilling to let go of each other. "Just be safe out there." She finally said when their lips came apart holding her hands behind his neck. She felt his hands on her cheeks, keeping her warm. "I'll try my best." She saw his eyes which gave away his hesitation when he answered. Was he afraid of what was waiting for them on the cruise ship or was he just trying to reassure her that he would be fine, but there really was no guarantee of it?


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Dead man walking

Frankie Benz was dead. He had killed himself. Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing from Burk. It should have been a simple mission, well as simple as it gets when you don't know what's waiting for you. " _Frankie was dead"_ She kept saying over and over again in her mind. "You okay?" Burk gave her a worried look as they stood in the wardroom. "Hard to believe he's gone.. How did Danny take it?" She had to ask. Hoping she didn't sound too caring with her voice. Although what did it matter in the end anymore? So what if more people knew about them. But then the guilt came. Guilt of having someone close to you. "I don't know. He wouldn't talk about it." Burk sighed. "He was there. He saw it." Burk added with a heavy voice. Kara felt the anxiety in her grow. She was worried about Danny. She had to find him.

She left the wardroom giving Burk an excuse that she needed some rest after everything that had happened. She went to his stateroom, but he wasn't there. She took a peak in the Crew Lounge, still no luck. Then she found him. He was at the gym. She entered the gym and saw Halsey come towards her. She knelt down to pet the dog. Poor Halsey, must be missing Frankie, she thought. Danny on the other hand seemed to be rather calm. So focused on his workout. She stood up and took a few steps forward. "Are you okay?" She asked even though she knew the answer. Of course not. He lost his friend. His best friend. His colleague. His bunkmate. Glancing at her while taking pull ups he dropped down. "I don't want to talk." She heard his voice cold. Puzzled she looked at him. He was hurting inside, but didn't want to reopen the wounds so fresh.

 _She had followed him from the gym to his stateroom trying to think of a way to get him to talk. To say something. Express his emotions. To grieve the loss of a dear friend. As she closed the door behind her she had felt his touch on her waist, his hands going up on her sides, feeling her curves. His body against her back. His lips placing passionate kisses on her neck. For a moment, she had thought to stop it, but she couldn't. This was exactly like the situation with her before. He needed the distraction, he needed to feel something else than hurt and she was going to let him get away with it._

 _She had also been at the funeral service for Frankie. Showing her support to Danny and not only cause of that. She had known Frankie, although they hadn't been that close. She still couldn't believe he was gone. Just like that. She gave a glance towards Danny as he readied himself to receive Frankie's flag. She was wondering what was going on under the exterior of Danny Green. He hadn't talked to her or anyone else, as she had found out when she had asked around briefly._

 _Then their journey towards home came to a stop when the Captain made the decision to turn the ship around. She had been on deck standing by the rail with Danny. He had hold his hand over hers on the rail. She wondered if he just needed this little comfort by holding her hand in his, to feel that she was still here or was he just trying to reassure her that it would all be okay, even though they didn't know what was waiting for them back home._

 _And then they had heard the words of the Captain. They would remain at sea, try to develop the vaccine aboard the Nathan James. It was their best option._

On the next day Kara was walking to the wardroom thinking about the last few days. The night Frankie had died. The day of his funeral. Thinking about how she could make Danny see that he needed to talk about it. He needed to grieve or there would be a fallout eventually. Or worse, he would do something stupid while on a mission. Entering to the wardroom she saw him by the table eating. Halsey lying on the floor beside him. He gave her a glance and continued on his meal. "How's training going?" She thought to ask as she took a cup of coffee. "Well I don't know exactly what we're training for. Just gonna find a bunch of corpses." Came his indifferent reply. She stood by the coffee stand and wondered if she should push her luck. She had to try. "Must be tough." She started unsure whether she should continue. "Having to train someone to replace Frankie." She continued and was studying Danny. He stopped eating and stood up. "Getting sick of this crap. Hope we find something other than mashed potatoes and cling peaches in Cuba." He said as he walked to place the bowl to the sink and went to the door. Calling Halsey to follow him. "Danny." She said firmly looking at him. "What?" He sounded annoyed and met her eyes. "You're not dealing." She gestured with her hands while holding her coffee cup and looked at him. "Frankie is dead. So are my parents, probably. And so are yours and everyone else's in the whole damn world. So what is exactly the proper way for me to be dealing?" He stated half upset and half angry. He exited the room and she was left alone. She felt so lost at his words, she was only trying to help him, but he couldn't see it. He wasn't letting her in.

 _She saw him briefly in the CIC when they were planning the arrival to Gitmo. He didn't look at her even though they walked by each other. She had registered the slight touch of his overarm grazing hers and she had felt the excitement that followed every time he touched her. It didn't seem like he cared at all. She was wondering where they stood in the middle of it all._

 _She had been right. He would decide to do something foolish while on a mission. As they had arrived at Gitmo. They were attacked by hostiles operating on the base. The hospital Danny was in, was being attacked. He had come up with a plan that meant he was staying on the ground floor as everyone else on his team went to the rooftop to ambush the attackers. Danny was then going to create an explosion as a diversion. But it meant he was stuck inside the hospital, running out of oxygen as they watched the situation go by with the camera on his helmet. She sighed and glanced at the clock telling down. It was at 00:00. He was out of air. She felt uneasy at the thought. Hoping he would make it. Then the camera on Danny's helmet went static. Was he still alive?_

 _A moment later she was relieved to hear his voice again. They had managed to wipe out the hostiles._

Later when she was walking to her stateroom she took a detour, because she had to check up on Danny. To know how he was doing. Feeling so awful after their last encounter. Knowing she had pushed him too far. She saw the door was open to his stateroom. She went in slowly wondering if she was welcome. She saw him looking at Frankie's belongings and she stood still on the foot end of the bunk bed. "You know.. I should be getting this stuff ready for his family." She heard him say calmly giving a glance at her. She nodded, not coming up anything smart to say. "But ah.. there's nobody even to give it to." She heard his voice crack when he said it. He was falling apart, crying like she had. She stepped forward to embrace him. He was crying against her shoulder. She was glad that she had come, so she could be there for him. He might just let her in.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Love

Kara was sitting on a rock on the beach when everyone around her was having a good time. It was late in the evening. They had made bonfires along the beach and everyone was enjoying a cup of water. Something they never thought they would run out while at sea. She didn't feel like celebrating. Her heart was broken and she probably looked as miserable as she felt. Luckily people might think it was because they almost hadn't survived the last days on their voyage towards Serrana Bank. Her mind was going over everything that had happened.

 _She had been in the CIC when Danny was talking to Smith and Berchem. His two remaining SEAL friends. They were scouting the underwater coral growth on the canal, trying to see whether it was possibly to maneuver the James through it. The Russians had mined the bay, making it impossible for them to leave Gitmo. They wanted Dr. Scott and her work. But Smith and Berchem were ambushed. Killed in action by the Russians. She saw Danny raging at the desk he was standing by. She was startled. She had never seen him this angry, this upset. She had wondered how much more could the man take. First Frankie. Then Cruz had taken a bullet to the leg, although surviving through it. And now Smith and Berchem. Danny was the last man standing. Last SEAL aboard the James._

 _It was after Dr. Tophet had tried to kidnap Dr. Scott from the James and take her to Admiral Ruskov, the Captain of the Russian ship, that Chandler had come up with a plan. Kara was now readying the boat they were going to use on their attack towards the Russian ship that was anchored just outside Gitmo. She hoped they would take the bait. She was suppose to be Dr. Rachel Scott and to her surprise Danny was acting as Dr. Quincy Tophet. She wondered what had he said to the Captain when she had left the room. When she had entered to hear the Captains proposal she had noticed him being startled by her presence there. She was afraid of what would happen to them, but it was a mission about something more than just her and Danny. As they stepped on to the boat, Danny began steering the boat towards the open water._

 _She sensed Danny being tense when maneuvering the boat, giving a glance back at her. But just before they were by the Russian ship he had slowed down. Making her heart jump at her throat. Her pulse catching up because of fear. What on earth was he doing? Why was he risking the mission? He had then told her to bail, but she stayed on the boat. She wasn't going anywhere. What was he thinking? When he realized she meant what she said, he had continued on, catching up speed again. She hoped they would be on time._

 _Not until they were back on the Nathan James, getting praises for their succeeded mission in crippling the Russian ship for the time being, that she found out why he had done it. She saw him moving away from the crowd and wondered why he seemed so upset. "Danny.." She caught up with him. "We were late. I could have blown the whole mission. Gotten all of us killed. The whole crew." His voice sounded disappointed as they walked on the deck. Disappointed at her? "But you didn't. And we got out fine." She said in her defense. What was going on with him? "I lost my focus because of you." He turned to face her. What? Why was she to blame? "Because of me...? I didn't do anything. You throttled down and wanted me to bail." She explained the events to him, looking at him, wondering what was this all about. What was wrong with him? He was shaking his head saying "No." "Danny!" She exclaimed. "This is.. this is why we are not suppose to.." He fought to say the words. Then it hit her. It was about the fraternization rules. This is why the rules existed. So that they wouldn't risk a mission to save the one they cared for. Did he care for her? Had he been worried she wouldn't make it through? She watched his face, the look he had. It was something else. It was a mixture of fear, anger, disappointment and sadness. But then her world stopped. "I love you." She heard him say with a heavy heart. He loved her. Like she loved him. She felt happy, but in the same moment her world fell apart when he continued on saying "Just stay away from me." And then he left. She looked at his back seeing him disappear into the night._

 _She kept her distance after the night at Gitmo. Hearing his words in her mind. He had said he loved her, but at the same time he didn't want her. She didn't see how this was her fault. It was he that had gotten himself to the boat in the first place. She was suppose to complete the mission with Rowler. Hadn't he trusted his fellow shipmates to see through the mission? Hadn't he trusted her capabilities? It wasn't before they had almost reached Serrana Bank that she gave up. If this was going to be the end, she didn't want to stay away from him. So she walked to the helo bay. She saw him sitting there with Tex. They shared a look and she asked if she could join them. He didn't reply which made her feel sad. Perhaps she didn't matter to him in the end. She sat beside Tex and slowly took a deep breath as she allowed her eyes to look at him, only noticing that he was looking at her. Meeting her eyes. She saw the flicker of longing in his eyes before looking away._

She was rescued from her thoughts when Burk came to sit beside her. Placing a cup in her hand. Apparently it was a mixture of coconut milk and water. She laughed in the moment and it felt nice. To feel something else than ache. But then she saw him. He was looking at her. Their eyes met and she felt the ache in her heart again.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Waiting game

She had seen him a couple of times after that night at Serrana Bank. Looking fine on the outside. But she wasn't sure what was going on in the inside. She was doing her best to hold her distance, but sometimes it just wasn't that easy. She had met Burk and Danny on her way to her stateroom the other day. Wondering if she should have turned around and gone the other way, but it would've been silly. "Hey, Kara. Wanna join us in the Crew Lounge?" She heard Burk ask. "Another time. I have something planned with Alisha." She made a hasty excuse, knowing that Danny saw through her lie. Why did he get Burk in the breakup? She wondered. "I thought Alisha was still on the bridge." Burk said as he gave a glance towards Danny who just looked puzzled. "She'll come shortly." She continued noticing that Danny was trying to avoid eye contact. "Okay." Burk nodded to her and she walked past the two of them. She just wanted to be alone for the moment. To let out the pain she was feeling. How was he dealing with it? She thought. He had seemed to hold his posture just now, except for not meeting her eyes.

As Kara was sitting in the wardroom, her thoughts went to Danny. He was on a mission in the Nicaraguan jungle to find monkeys for Dr. Scott. She felt restless of the thought, even though he wouldn't welcome her worry over him, but she couldn't turn off her feelings like a switch, she wished she could. The ache in her heart was slowly killing her.

Then she saw Burk walk in. She was startled to see him, because he was suppose to be with the land team in the jungle. Something must have happened, was her first thought. "Why are you back?" Sounding a bit too worried, she thought. "There was a slight complication and the Captain saw it better that Dr. Scott was on the ship." He explained. "And the rest of the team?" She looked at him. He was probably wondering why she was so nervous. "They moved on to find the monkeys." Burk walked to the coffee stand to pour some coffee and sat down beside Kara. "I'm sure golden boy will be just fine." She heard Burk say as he gave a assessing look towards Kara. As if he was studying her reaction. She met his eyes and sighed. He knew? "How did you find out?" She looked at him, feeling her heart racing. If he knew, who else might have found out about them? "Wasn't sure, but how you are acting now, confirmed my suspicions." He took a sip of his coffee. "Besides, both of you have been acting strangely after Gitmo.." Burk continued. "Does anyone else know?" She had to ask. "I don't know. Is everything okay Kara?" He gave a worried look at her. "No. I need to go." She rushed out of the room. Feeling the need to escape to her stateroom. If Burk had discovered the truth about them, how long would it take for the Captain to find out?

Later the day, she was walking away from the Crew Lounge as she saw Tex and Dr. Scott headed her way. It was almost evening and they hadn't seen a flare for hours. She must have looked like hell, because Tex said to Rachel that he'll come shortly after her. "You okay?" Tex gave a look at her. She was worried sick, couldn't eat or sleep. All she wanted was to know that he was okay. And it was silly, all this worrying over a man who didn't want her. She shook her head, not having the energy to talk much. "As I said to the good doctor here. They are most likely sitting around a campfire, telling ghost stories and roasting marshmallows." Tex smiled. She chuckled at the thought. She could picture it, but she knew it wasn't the case. But somehow she felt a little better. So Tex knew as well, she thought. The list was getting longer by the minute. "Thanks Tex." She said to him and walked past him. He nodded. "You should tell him, you know." She heard Tex add behind her. She sighed, did everyone on the ship know about how she felt about Danny?

As she entered to her stateroom, she undressed and laid down in her bunk. Thinking about what Tex had said. She hadn't told Danny she loved him. He was clear with his words that she should stay away, but in the helo bay before they had reached Serrana Bank, she thought she had seen something in his eyes. That he might still want her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. Would it even make any difference to tell him now, how she felt about him?

After a long night it was finally morning and she had found out that the land team was on it's way back. Thank god, she thought. She was on a brief break from the CIC when she heard that the land team was coming aboard the ship. She needed to see Danny, so she was observing from a distance as they were unpacking the RHIB and she saw a glimpse of him. Taking in a deep breath and reassuring herself that he seemed to be fine, she began walking back towards the CIC and saw Burk in front of her. Meeting his eyes, knowing that he saw that she was hurting inside. "If you need to talk." He said to her and she suddenly felt like breaking down. Having the need for someone to hold her, so she hugged Burk. They were still for a moment, but then he calmly said "Seems like you have fallen hard for him." She broke off from him and tried to gather herself. Only thing she could do, was to nod at him. "Thank you Carlton." She then added and patted him on the shoulder as she moved past him. When would it get easier? To not worry about Danny?


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Don't leave me

" _You took an oath and you have a duty to your shipmates!" She heard the harsh words of Captain Chandler in her ears. Thinking back at the moment she couldn't face the judging gaze of her commanding officer. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes when he had talked to her. Feeling the weight of it on her shoulders. But she didn't have any regrets. Except for one. She knew she had risked everything for him. But she loved him and she couldn't let him die without him knowing she cared for him. Even if he didn't want her._

 _She had brought their secret to the daylight by rushing to be by Danny's side in the Crew Lounge. She had heard Cossetti telling that Lieutenant Green was sick and the first thought that came into her mind was that he was infected. The land team had been so close to the infected people in Nicaragua while searching for the monkeys for Dr. Scott's research. But Dr. Scott had tested them and they weren't suppose to be infected. So what was wrong with him?_

Kara sat on a chair beside the sofa Danny was lying on. He looked so pale. Dr. Scott had left a moment before leaving her alone with him. She was confident enough that Kara would alert Doc Rios if there was the need for it. He was coming to check up on him soon anyway and they were going to move him to the sickbay eventually.

She wasn't sure whether he knew she was there. She reached to take his hand into hers and then leaned in as she was holding his hand against her cheek. Wanting to feel the warmth in his touch again, but it wasn't the same. "Mmm.." She heard him mumble and she looked at him. "Danny!" She exclaimed and he was still lying there his eyes closed. "Water." Was the only word he said and she helped him drink a little water with a straw. He then opened his eyes and saw her. "What happened?" He had a dazed look at his face. "You collapsed. You have dengue fever." She explained not breaking eye contact. He closed his eyes for a moment. _This was it,_ she thought. She had to tell him before it was too late. "Danny.." She took his hand in hers still looking at him. He held his eyes closed, but he was awake. She could feel the small squeeze from him to her hand. "I love you." She felt so relieved to finally say it out loud, but he didn't react. She then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his dry and pale lips. Hoping he would react. She began to cry and she felt her tears running down on her cheeks and the teardrops dropping on to his face. At that moment she felt him answering her kiss only to break it off a moment later. "Kara.. I.." He tried to say something. "I'm sorry." She finally heard. She leaned back to the chair she was sitting on. He was too tired for anything else. She wiped down her tears and wondered what did he mean. Sorry for telling her to stay away or sorry for that he didn't want her?

Kara had stayed by Danny's side as much as she could. They hadn't had a chance to talk things out and she didn't want to push it either. He was mostly resting on the bed in the sickbay. A few days later she was on her way to the gym when she stopped by the door. Through the round window in the door she saw Commander Slattery talking with Danny. She overheard small parts of their conversation. " _It's not enough that people know you broke the rules. They need to know why breaking the rules is dangerous."_ She heard Slattery state firmly. " _You should know sir, I cut it off after that night."_ Danny's words hit her as the memory of that night came back into her mind. She still hadn't stopped thinking about how he had ended everything. " _I just don't want people to lose faith in me sir."_ She heard Danny continue.

They hadn't just risked their careers and lives, but also their fellow shipmates as well. Danny was a leader and if he didn't have the support and trust of his men, where would that leave him? She decided to go back to her stateroom. It wasn't a good idea to be seen together with Danny. Even though they weren't together. She didn't know what was going to happen between them. Was he angry at her? That she had risked their careers just to be with him? But the only regret she had had, was now gone. He knew how she felt about him. She loved him.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Hope

She could feel his presence. He had been in the CIC a couple of times due to the rescue mission of a supposed immune girl that Dr. Scott wanted to find and later Captain Chandler and Tex. She had done her best not to glance at him and focus on the task at hand. But she was sensing him no matter what she tried. She even thought she might have smelled his scent in the air. This was totally hopeless, she thought. Being this desperate for a man? He knew how she felt, but trying to read what went on in the mind of Danny Green wasn't easy.

The Russians had the Captain and Tex. She wondered if Danny took it too personally, feeling the weight on his shoulders that he hadn't been there to assist in the rescue of the immune girl when the Russians had attacked. When Chandler and Tex went missing. As they were trying to brainstorm a rescue tactic in the CIC, she was worried over him. Danny wasn't even cleared by Doc Rios after the dengue fever and he was volunteering himself to a mission. He did say he wouldn't do it, if he wasn't fit for the job. So she should probably trust him. And then Burk added that even at 80 percent he was good to go. Why did Burk have to back him up? She felt frustrated at the moment. It was a risky mission and if he wasn't at the top of his game..

But as they were discussing the mission with Slattery, Dr. Scott had hurried in claiming she had a vaccine. The very last monkey had survived! Was it true? They had a vaccine? She was stunned, but as she heard Dr. Scott say that it was the real thing, she felt a little joy at the moment, even though they weren't out of the woods yet. Danny was standing just beside her, she took a quick glance at him. Wanting more than anything to take his hand in hers.

The mission against the Russian ship had been successful, but not entirely without problems and losses. She was standing on the deck as she saw Danny carry Cossetti's lifeless body inside the ship. Danny had trained the man to take Frankie's spot on the team. How would he take yet another loss? As she saw Danny disappear inside, she turned to lean on the railing and looked at the horizon. Was it all over now, she wondered? "You should talk to him." She heard Burk come beside her. "I don't think it will help." She looked at Burk. "He might not even want to talk to me." She then added. She wasn't sure what Danny wanted. Would he want to talk to her after everything? "I think you are the only one who _can_ talk to him." Burk said with a serious tone and left her standing alone. Sighing, she knew she had to try.

Later she found him sitting on the deck just outside the helo bay. He was leaning against the wall. She saw he was thinking, probably going through it all in his head. She walked beside him and sat down. "I'm sorry about Cossetti." She then gave a look at him and saw him nod at her. She could see he was hurting. He must have felt the guilt that he couldn't save him. Yet another life lost on his watch. He was probably second guessing every moment in his mind which he had once told her was usual for everyone who worked on the field. _A thousands hours of training, for five minutes of pure chaos, and then a thousand hours second guessing yourself.. That's the job. For all of us,_ she could hear his words in her mind. She did wonder if he had done this routine after their mission at Gitmo. Had he been second guessing his actions?

She reached to hold his hand in hers and she thought it might just be enough. That he knew she was there, even if he didn't feel like talking. He didn't resist the gesture and she saw him give a look at her way, but she couldn't meet his eyes, focusing just to watch their joined hands. Focusing on to the familiar warmth she was feeling in her hand, warmth that she had missed.. Wondering if it might be the last time she got to feel it. Even though he had broken her heart, she still loved him without hesitations and she wasn't quite ready to give up on him. But what more could she do?


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Life and death

Over a week had passed after she had outed them. A lot had happened. The Russian ship was now lying in the bottom of the ocean. She felt that they could finally breath a little. There was no imminent danger anymore. They didn't have to keep on looking over their shoulders. Not only were they momentarily safe, but also Dr. Scott had discovered a vaccine prototype that was ready for testing. Testing on humans. She felt her stomach twirl at the thought of 6 people from the crew participating in the trial.

After it was common knowledge that Master Chief Jeter was 1 of the 6, almost everyone volunteered themselves. Even Danny, but Dr. Scott didn't even test his blood. He almost died the week before, how could he survive this? She felt relieved that he wasn't going to take part in this. But she volunteered herself, for the mission, for the people back home. She still didn't know what Danny was thinking. She didn't want to push him for answers either. He knew how she felt. The ball was at his corner and he didn't seem willing to throw it back.

 _She was chosen._ She was going to be one of the six people in the trial. She felt her body uneasy at the thought. She had even thrown up in the morning. She felt afraid and her body was reacting to it, she had thought. So she tried to reassure herself for the trial. She hoped she would survive through it. She hoped that Dr. Scott's vaccine prototype did work. She hoped it, because it meant they could go home. She would finally have a peace of mind. She would know if she still had her mother.

She was going through her personal belongings in her stateroom when she heard a knock on the open door. She looked up and saw him. It was Danny. He had finally come to her. Suddenly she was afraid what he had to say. "Can I come in?" He asked a tone of nervousness in his voice. She nodded and he went to stand by the bunk bed. She felt his eyes following her every move as she went through her things. "Harvest Queen 2008. You never told me you were royalty." She heard him say at the sight of the keepsake, trying to lighten up the atmosphere in the room. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She was a little nervous about what he wanted. Why he had come. "Dr. Scott says we might be in there for a few days, so we should grab anything important." She said while going through some old pictures. "I think she wants us to have something sentimental in case it goes south." She continued with a serious tone. She noticed him tensing by her words. He remained silent and she took a picture from her locker door. She was in the picture with her mother. Then she heard him say "You're going to introduce me to her one day." She immediately felt a flicker of hope growing inside of her. He might still want her after everything that had happened. Why else would he say a thing like that? Or perhaps he was just trying to reassure her, that everything would work out in the end. She looked at him nodding briefly. "Thank you." She said getting a puzzled look from him. "For not trying to talk me out of this." She explained. Knowing that if it was her in Danny's shoes right now, the only thought in her mind would be _Don't do it_. She wasn't sure what she would do or say, if he had asked her not to do it. It would definitely have been a clear sign from him that he didn't want to lose her.

As she was preparing to leave her room, she gave a look at him, meetings his gaze. Seeing that there was hesitation in his eyes. It did seem like he was torn of what he should do. Sighing to herself, she took a step towards him, placing her hands on his cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips. She felt overjoyed when she felt his arms embracing her tightly as if he didn't want to let her go, but as quickly as she had kissed him, she knew she had to break it off before she couldn't. Without exchanging a word after their kiss, she left the room.

After her seizure her memories were pretty vague. She didn't feel all that good and she could see that everyone was struggling. She remembered the soft voice of Chief Engineer Garnett as she sang to her. Hallucinating, thinking she was her daughter Lily, she had thought. But it didn't matter. She went along with it. If this went south, Andrea Garnett would at least have a faint memory of "her daughter", she thought.

It wasn't before she tried to reach for the picture where she was with her mother when she realized the gravity of the situation. They weren't going to make it. Because why else would the Captain allow Danny to come and see her.

She felt a hand reach for hers. As she turned to see who it was, she felt a rush of emotions: love, fear, regret and sorrow. He was here. She knew this would be the last time she would see him. "Hi sweetheart." She heard his voice soft and loving as he was holding her hand on her belly. She felt her heart jumping. "Don't you dare leave me." Were the only words that mattered to her. He was asking her to fight through this. To hold on just a little bit longer. She could feel the blood dripping down from her nose. And she saw him trying to hold his brave posture. Fighting the urge to cry, but not succeeding. The last thing she could remember was the vague voice of Dr. Scott when she rushed in.

 _She had survived. Dr. Scott had saved the remaining 5 people and more importantly not just discovered a vaccine, but a cure for the Red Flu. She was happy. They would be on their way home now with a cure. And she felt her heart like a ferris wheel spinning round and round inside of her. And it was because of Danny. He had reached out for her. Showing her that he didn't want to lose her. But the most exciting thing that was discovered during the trial wasn't the cure, wasn't Danny's love for her, it was something she never would have guessed._

 _When Danny had sat in front of her. He had looked both happy and worried at the same time which made her feel like she was going to be sick. She was fearing there would be side effects from the trial and now he was going to tell her something awful. But instead when he had simply said "Kara.. You're pregnant." She had burst into happy tears. She never thought she would feel this happy about the news of being pregnant, but she was. Because she was having a baby with a man she loved, but there was a little hesitation about what would all this mean. Was Danny here just because of the child she was carrying? His child growing inside of her._

She broke the chain of her thoughts when he entered her stateroom. She was resting on the lower bunk. Her back towards the wall, sitting with her legs crossed, trying to read an old gossip magazine. She looked up at him. "We need to talk." He said as he placed himself beside her on the bed glancing quickly at her belly before meeting her eyes. "Yeah. We kind of do." She nodded with agreement and threw the magazine on her pillow. "Did you know?" He pointed towards her belly. "No. Of course not." She answered quickly. As if she knew. She wouldn't have agreed to the trial if she had known. But she should have realized what it was. She wasn't throwing up because of fear or stress. And then there was the missing period, which she hadn't even thought about. "I had morning sickness though. Just didn't realize what the real reason behind it was." She explained and looked at him. Wondering what was going on in his mind. "But how..? I mean I know how but.." He tried to ask and she chuckled at his choice of words. "If we had been back to Norfolk on time I would have gotten my birth control implant renewed. And to tell you the truth, I didn't even remember the whole thing. I think there has been a lot of other stuff going on. No time to panic over a missed birth control appointment." She reasoned. "Do you regret it?" She had to ask. His approach to this all left her feeling whether this was something he wanted. "No. I don't regret anything Kara. Except how I treated you at Gitmo." He said with a sigh. "It was my fault. I let my feelings cloud my judgement. I never should have been on that vessel with you. I should have trusted Rowler and you." He gave her a look and she could tell he was sorry about everything. She felt relieved that he didn't blame her anymore. "I am sorry, I outed us." She said trying to clear the air more. "It doesn't matter. It's better this way. Being out in the open even though we aren't allowed to show our feelings in public." He smiled and moved to place his hand on her lower belly. She felt the warmth of his touch which she welcomed. "So where exactly do we stand? Are we together? Do you really want this or is it just because I'm preg.." She didn't get to finish her sentence when she felt his lips on hers. Kissing her all the while holding his other hand on her belly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his other hand behind her back. They felt the weight of all the unsaid that now was spoken lifted. Catching her breath she looked at him, meeting his eyes. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her again.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Reunion

 _She could feel being strapped down. She couldn't move. Fear inside of her growing too big. Fear of dying. Fear of losing everything. She tried to yell, but no one could hear her. Feeling her heart beat pound inside of her chest, she felt the rush of panic come over her. Not being able to breath properly. Feeling her body trembling._

 _Then she saw the needle. It was aimed at her.._

Waking up in her bunk she was breathing heavily, now sitting up. Feeling the sweat on her skin. It was just a dream. _She had survived through it all._ They had travelled to Baltimore where Alisha's mother was running a laboratory they could use to manufacture the cure. But there was more underneath the surface then they first saw. They had discovered what really was going on at Olympia, a supposed safe haven. They were killing people to run the towns power. What kind of sick world were they living in? Was it even worth saving she thought.

After finding out about Amy Granderson's schemes, they weren't going to give them the ingredients for making the cure. Looking for an alternate way, Amy Granderson had discovered Kara's pregnancy and tried to get the stem cells of her unborn baby. She couldn't shake the feeling of being totally helpless as she had been at Avocet. She almost wasn't able to protect her child. Their child. If the power hadn't gone in time.. But in the end Danny had saved them by cutting the power. He had been there for them.

She's was alone in her stateroom. Alisha's was still at sickbay. She had tried to see her, but she didn't know what to say to her. How can she make her best friend understand that it wasn't her fault what her mother did. She suddenly felt like she wasn't going to find peace of mind after the nightmare she just had. She didn't want to be alone. She got up and entered the corridor. She walked to Danny's stateroom waking up both Danny and Tex. "What's wrong?" "What's up KFC?" She heard both of them get up and say in unison. Even Halsey had woken up and let out a small sound. "Sorry. I need Danny." She explained. She then walked back to her room. Hearing a door close behind her. "What happened?" She heard him ask as he entered the room and closed the door. He then wrapped his arms around her from behind. Snuggling his chin into the curve of her neck. She could feel his breathing on her skin. Taking in the shivers it gave her. "I had another nightmare and I didn't want to be alone." She said hoping he would understand why she had come to find him in the middle of the night. "I am here now." She felt his voice soft on her skin. "Come on. I'll hold you." He then broke off the embrace by pulling her on her bed. She was lying on top of him as he held her. She could get used to this. Him being there to reassure her everything was fine. Him holding her close to him, not wanting to let go.

They had finally reached Norfolk. The place they had left months ago. She was nervous. She didn't know what to expect as she sat inside the army vehicle. Danny by her side. She sensed he was nervous too. But what was he nervous about? It wasn't his mother they were looking for. Or was he nervous about getting yelled at by her mother because he had knocked up her baby girl? And then she realized that if her mother was alive.. How would she tell her about the baby? About Danny? She took a deep breath as they reached the place her mother had lived at.

Bowling alley at Hancock.. what was there? She thought on their way to the bowling alley. Was her mother really still alive.. Although in what shape? She had seen the empty bottles at her place. Feeling ashamed that her mother was an alcoholic and because Danny had seen it all. What did he think about her mother now? She would potentially be his mother-in-law.. or would she? They hadn't discussed about what was going to happen in the future. She had been too focused on her career before that she hadn't even given any thought about whether she would get married one day. Perhaps it didn't matter whether they were married or not.

There she was. Her mother. She felt the tears in her eyes as she hugged her. Kara had missed her, even though she might have caused her the world of trouble and hurt over the years. She was still her mother. Breaking the reunion, she felt Danny standing almost next to them. She introduced Danny to her mother. "Mom, this is Lieutenant Danny Green. He's my.. friend." She felt a little nervous and wondered what Danny thought about her introduction. She didn't quite know how to define what he was to her. Especially how to define him to her mother of all people. "Debbie Foster, pleased to meet you." She watched as they shook hands. "He's handsome." She heard her mother whisper to her afterwards. She just shook her head. Seemed like her mother hadn't changed a bit. It wasn't until later she told her that she had been sober for 5 months. Thanks to a guy named Peter. Peter seemed an alright guy. Praising Debbie to her. She just wasn't sure whether this would last. She didn't have it in her to keep the hope alive. She had something more important to focus on. Her own baby.

" _I noticed that you introduced me as your friend." She heard his words. She looked at him as she had tried to explain. She saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes when she had mentioned he didn't quite fit in the boyfriend slot. But wasn't he her boyfriend? They were together. He might not be a boyfriend in the traditional way, but he was something, something more than just a friend. Or had she said it because she wanted something else. She thought about it. She never thought to be the one who was going to be left behind. A wife, a mother. But nothing about this relationship had gone the normal way. She wondered if it was enough for her, to leave active duty and be at home when Danny would be deployed._

 _Their future might not be easy, but there was one thing she knew for sure. She wanted to be his wife. She loved him and he mattered so much more to her than she ever thought she would feel. And for what it was worth, her mother somehow found out about them anyway. She had dropped her jaw when she saw her own mother placing a kiss on Danny's lips. He had been shocked too. She smiled at the thought of the moment. Not every guy could say they have kissed both the daughter and the mother. Even though the kiss had been one-sided._

She knocked on the door to his stateroom. The door opened and he gestured her to come inside. She turned to face him trying to think what to say. "I'm sorry about the introduction." She said bluntly. "It's okay. Things haven't exactly been easy." He sat down on his bunk. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you are just a friend." She sat beside him near his pillow. She saw him take a quick glance towards the pillow, but thought nothing of it. "I know." He met her eyes. "Danny." She took his hands into hers. "I love you and I want you in my life. Forever." She smiled and he gave her a soft smile too. "Me too." He then placed a kiss on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. What's at stake?

 _As Danny had entered his stateroom she had followed after him. Not thinking about if someone saw her go in. She had quickly closed the door and embraced him without him even realizing why she was there. She had kissed him turning the flame between them on. She was half pulling his uniform shirt off of his pants when she heard him chuckle "What brought this on?" She continued to get his shirt out of the way and he took it off. She then kissed his neck and felt his hands behind her back. "Hormones" She managed a breathy answer. No time to waste talking, she thought. She had to be back in the CIC in 30 minutes so she didn't have time to talk. She felt the need for him strong._

Kara blushed briefly at the memory of what had happened earlier in the day. She felt a little embarrassed about the fact that she had surprised Danny like that. Not that he was complaining about it. They weren't suppose to be intimate at all while on the ship, but it hadn't stopped them before.

And then there was the two new additions to his team. Israeli Defense Forces woman by the name of Ravit Bivas and a member of the Royal Australian Navy, Wolf Taylor. She had seen him guiding them through the ship and she felt a little silly that she might be jealous. But she knew Danny loved her and he didn't seem like the kind of a man who would look somewhere else. So perhaps her little show had also been to make sure he didn't have anything else to think about.

She was in the CIC being busy at work. She had been appointed TAO (Tactical Actions Officer) of the Nathan James since Lieutenant Commander Barker had died in the attack in Baltimore. So she felt the heavy burden of the need to prove herself in the eyes of the Captain after everything that had happened. She wasn't going to let the Captain down and he clearly saw her fit for the role of TAO. Even though it wasn't usual protocol for pregnant sailors to remain at sea past 20 weeks, not that she was that far along yet, but she felt that the Captain expected that Kara would be the exception of the rule. Which suited her just fine. She wasn't experiencing any major side effects except for her appetite for sex growing. And she didn't want to be away from Danny. Sure she could have stayed with her mother in Norfolk, but she didn't want to. It didn't feel like home anymore. Her home was wherever Danny was.

As her thoughts brought back Baltimore, she was relieved they had managed to talk things through with Alisha. Kara had been there when she got her promotion to full Lieutenant which made Alisha motivated again, she had gotten a second chance to prove herself. To prove she was loyal even though it was obvious to everyone on board already. But Amy Granderson wasn't a topic of discussion with the two of them. Alisha wasn't ready to talk about her mother's doings, especially not with Kara.

" _You know, I don't blame you about what happened in Baltimore." She had said to Alisha as Alisha was organizing her locker. Being all too quiet. "You couldn't have known what your mother was doing." She continued on. Alisha gave a glance at her. "I know, but it is still hard to face everyone. Even though they might accept me as who I am." Alisha sighed. "You don't have anything to prove to anyone." She walked towards Alisha and hugged her._

On their voyage to spread the cure, there was a new threat lurking around. A submarine. They needed to find that submarine before it found them. After the attack they had faced on the Hospital ship named Solace they were monitoring every little sound they heard with passive sonar. How was it that wherever they went, they met a new enemy who wanted to destroy their cause? What has happened to the world?


	20. Chapter 20

20\. The unknown

 _In the end the submarine had won. The prisoner they had taken from Solace was immune to the Red Flu. Supposedly everyone in the submarine was. They thought they were the Chosen Ones and they didn't want the world to be cured when they believed the virus had saved them. Kara was sick to her stomach about what the submarine had done. And the Nathan James could do very little to save the day. 2 out of 26 missiles they had been able to reach. But they were late in their response. It was already too late and she felt she guilt of it on her. She had let down the Captain._

She looked at her clock wondering what Danny was doing, where he was. The land team had split up in their attempt to track down the Immune army responsible of the death of Dr. Scott's mentor, Dr. Hunter. The Immunes had attacked his laboratory in Florida and gotten the information to all of the laboratories around the USA and abroad. The destruction of all the laboratories was a great loss. Spreading the cure wouldn't be easy when there wasn't any place left to manufacture the cure.

She couldn't help but worry about him. She knew she should trust his judgement while on mission, but it had wavered before. She just hoped the James would be in position in time before the land team requested an extract. She needed him back.

After the land team had returned to the ship, the rest of the day onboard the Nathan James became a peculiar one. It was confirmed that they were indeed housing the President of the United States. There were rumors that he hadn't come willingly with their land team. She wondered what had the President of the United States been doing with the Immunes. Why was President Jeffrey Michener with them in the first place? Because he had survived, because he was chosen to survive? Did the President really think that? And what did it say about their Commander-in-Chief? Could they trust him to rebuild their country?

Startled from her thoughts she felt the familiar warm touch of his hand stroking her back as she was lying on her bunk. She had felt exhausted after her shift so she had decided to take a nap. "Hi sweetheart." He knelt in front of her bunk, his hand resting on her lower back while the other one was gently embracing her cheek. "Hi." She smiled feeling tired. She wasn't sure whether she had slept at all, her mind overthinking everything. They weren't only housing the President. The land team had also found an old enemy working with the Immunes. Niels Sørenson. The man responsible of weaponizing the virus. Dr. Scott had discovered a human gene in the virus which had made the Red Flu a lethal weapon to mankind. She felt sick of the thought that he was on their ship. Breathing out his toxic air. How had he survived alive from the Russian ship? She wondered. "Did you get enough sleep?" She saw Danny looking at her. "Don't think so." She replied meeting his eyes. "I was so worried about you." She felt the tears in her eyes all of a sudden. Damn hormones, she thought. "I know. You worry too much. And I promise not to do anything stupid." He tried to reassure her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. It did help to hear him say that he would try his best not to get killed.

Sitting beside Danny on her bunk, she listened as he was filling her in about the plans of the Immunes. Infecting survivors with the Red Flu by using teddy bears. Innocent people. If she thought she had felt sick before, the nausea in her stomach was growing even more and luckily Danny saw that she was going to throw up as he grabbed the small trash can and placed it in front of her just in time. "You okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face, while holding her hair up. She nodded at first. "It's just the thought of everything and I guess I forgot to eat before the nap." She explained, taking a tissue from the side table and wiping her mouth. "Well let's go and take care of you and the baby." Danny smiled, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him, having this new feeling inside of her. That she hadn't had in a long time. She was so used to taking care of her mother, that she had forgotten how it felt to be looked after by someone. "What?" She saw Danny look at her as he stood up from the bed and he was going to get the trash can cleaned. "It has been a while since someone took care of me." She said giving him a smile. "It's my pleasure. Now get dressed and we'll get some food in you." He smiled and left the room.

It seemed like President Michener was on their side. Kara had briefly met the man the following day. Seeing that he looked somewhat startled, a little overwhelmed of it all. She wondered what the deal with him was? What had happened to the man. Although surviving through the pandemic must have been a struggle for everyone, especially if you had realized that you couldn't die, but yet saw your family suffer to their last breath. So perhaps that's why Michener seemed a little off, not ready to be taking on the task of rebuilding the country. To fight the immunes. The James was now heading to New Orleans where Michener had told them was a safe zone. A community. After Katrina the officials had made preparations for the worst, so New Orleans seemed to be the best option for rebuilding the country. And most likely heading for the submarine also.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. The last stand

When was it all going to stop? She had had enough of it all. They won the battle with the Russians. They had stayed alive at sea when the James was crippled, only capable of running full speed for 1 hour and then having to wait for 5 hours while the engines cooled down. They had survived without water, reaching Serrana Bank just in time. They had discovered a vaccine and a cure for the Red Flu, but not without losses. Petty Officer Maya Gibson had died in the vaccine trial. A loss that Dr. Scott had felt deeply. They had survived through the events in Baltimore. And as their final battle they were now facing an enemy they can't even see. A submarine.

 _They had arrived to New Orleans just to be made fools by the Immunes. The submarine was lurking under the thriving community of New Orleans, survivors living on boats and ships. As the submarine had fired at the James, they were forced to take defensive measures. As a result of it the Immunes were now broadcasting a video where it seemed the Navy had destroyed the community of survivors living in New Orleans._

 _They had then found out where the signal came for the Immunes broadcasts and they headed towards an oil rig, only to be attacked by civilians that had seen the video broadcast._

 _It was a tragic day._

 _The oil rig exploded killing several of their sailors: Walker, Lynn, Chung, Bivas.. She wondered how was Burk doing in the middle of it all. It was clear to everyone that he had fallen in love with Ravit Bivas, the Israeli woman who had joined the crew back in Norfolk. She hadn't really known the woman all that well. Too consumed by her own happiness. That she had Danny._

 _She met Burk shortly after he had said goodbye to Ravit. Seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Burk." She said and gave him a hug. She felt his arms around her and heard him cry. It was unfair that the first woman he has taken interest after a long time, was taken away in a split second. It could happen to anyone, she thought. Danny had been on the oil rig too, rescuing people. If she had lost him.. She couldn't bare the thought._

She was sitting on the floor beside her bunk. Crying. Thinking about everything that had happened in the months that had gone by. She felt so empty. She didn't have much strength in her to go through more events playing with life and death. But she knew she had to hold it together for this one last time. The last stand. They had to find the submarine and sink it. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. Trying her hardest not to break down.

She was on her way to the CIC when she saw him. There he stood in front of her holding his backpack as he was leaving the James with the President, Dr. Scott and the civilians on board the James. She wished more than anything that she could go with him, but she couldn't. She had a duty to her shipmates as the Captain had once said.

"Lieutenant." She said hating that she had to be so formal while in public. "Lieutenant." He replied. "You doing okay?" She looked at him. Wondering if he was as broken as she felt inside. "Good as I can be." She heard his reply. Was he trying to hold it together because of her? But no matter what he tried, she would worry over him. She turned to look behind her, no one was there. She stepped forward placing her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beat quickening under her touch. "Stay safe out there, okay?" She met his gaze. He nodded. "You too." She heard him barely say. She nodded back at him. Best leave it at that, she thought and broke off, walking away from him to the direction he had come from.

She felt the tears in her eyes. It was too much to bear. "Kara." She heard his firm voice and she stood still. Trying to gather herself, trying to hold back the tears, she turned to face him. "This sub. You've beaten them before. You'll sink it this time." He said with a trusting voice. He was trusting her to keep herself and their baby safe, although seeing it in his eyes that they couldn't know for sure what would happen. She couldn't let him leave without a kiss. If one of them died, she had to say goodbye. She didn't care if someone saw them and reported it back to the Captain. She took a few steps back to where he stood and placed her hands on his neck while she kissed him.

"Don't you dare make me raise this child by myself." She pleaded looking at him. "That will not happen, okay." He said forcefully. She nodded following him as he knelt down to touch her growing belly. Their hands joining over her belly as they had a moment. He chuckled and looked at her. She responded the same way. A joyous laughter of what they had made together. There was a baby growing inside of her. Hers and Danny's. Then he kissed her for the last time. "I'll see you soon." He said confidently. She nodded and replied "Okay." It took every strength she had left in her to leave his side. To focus on the mission. To focus on finding that submarine.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. The contagious cure

It was over. It felt almost like a miracle. They had successfully lured the submarine and managed to cripple it just in time for Slattery, Green and Tex to rescue them in the end. If the land team hadn't met those infected civilians, if Dr. Scott hadn't risked their position to cure them.. They wouldn't have known what else was waiting for the James. They wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be here. She was unsure whether it finally was over, but she felt strangely free. She had managed to act in her role as TAO.

As she walked towards her stateroom she saw Danny again in front of her. "I told you so." He said with a smug smile. She chuckled and rushed towards him not caring where they were. She literally jumped on him trusting he would catch her. He held her up on his waist as she placed multiple little kisses to his lips crying at the same time. She was happy. They finally had a chance to take a break of it all.

They were now on their way up the Mississippi to reach St. Louis where President Michener would start his mission to get the United States of America back on its feet. On their way there, they would be stopping along the river, spreading the now contagious cure that Dr. Scott had discovered by taking a huge risk by sacrificing Niels Sørenson. She had needed his lung tissue to be able to find which virus mutation held the key to the fact that he had been contagious with the virus.

They were in the mess. Sitting in a briefing about how to spread the cure. She was sitting beside O'Connor while Danny sat behind her in the other table casually having his feet up on the chair in front of him. Leaning against a steel column. She would have wanted to be more near him, but they should keep their distance. They were being informed about an immune leader still at large. Showing his picture around was just a precaution in case there would be trouble while they would spread the cure.

"Contagious for 5 to 8 days." Rachel informed them about the contagious cure and how it worked. They would all get a new shot, a booster shot as Dr. Scott called it. So it was important that the chain of reaction they were hoping to accomplish with the cure in the meet ups would be done accordingly. "The cure is in the sweat in your bodies and in the moisture of your breath." Rachel continued on and then demonstrated with Miller how to properly spread the cure. A handshake, being in close proximity would do the trick or sharing a drink. As they watched Rachel and Miller being only 6 inches apart, everyone in the room burst out laughing when Miller said "I'm sorry for the onions."

"I guess kissing would work too, you didn't mention that." She heard Tex say from behind her. Of course he would say a comment like that, she thought. It was no secret that Tex had his eyes on Rachel. Kara glanced at Tex smiling at his comment and then letting her gaze continue on to see what Danny thought about the comment. He didn't seem all that amused, focusing on to Rachel. Suddenly her mind went to think of something else.

 _After their joyous reunion in the corridor she had taken him to her stateroom knowing that Alisha was on duty. She began kissing him immediately after the door was closed. She was just so happy that they both had survived. Survived through all of it. "Hey, hey.." She heard him speak as she was kissing his neck trying to open his belt buckle in the same time. "What?" She smiled at him trying to understand why he wasn't as into her right now as she was into him. "You could stop to say "Hi. Glad you made it" before you jump me." He smirked at her. She then knew he was just messing with her mind. "Hi. Glad you made it." She said in a teasing tone and kissed him._

After the briefing she could sense he was walking after her in the corridor. She was on her way to the deck to get some fresh air. As she walked to the rail, she felt his presence and he came to stand beside her. "Following me around?" She teased smiling at him and placed her hands on the rail. "Just came to get some fresh air." He chuckled and she felt him place his hand on hers on the rail. She was enjoying the feel of his touch. "Poor Tex." She then gave a look to Danny, thinking he would know what she meant. "Doesn't seem that his charms are working." He said.

"You wonder what's going to happen next?" She heard him ask, changing the topic. "Spread the cure, rebuild the country, pretty obvious." She replied. He chuckled at her. "I meant with us." He smiled gazing at her. They hadn't talked much about the future, there hasn't really been a moment for it. To dare to think of the future, to dream about what life might bring your way. "What you got planned?" She gave a puzzled look at him, wondering what he was thinking. "Wouldn't you like to know." He then said mysteriously leaving her without an answer to her question. She smiled, he was up to something for sure. Before she could come up with a reply, he winked at her and squeezed her hand and left towards the door. She felt puzzled by his actions. But she thought she would probably find out soon enough.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. The Proposal

She was lying in the hotel bed looking at the ceiling. Beside her she felt him breathing, he was asleep. They were finally off the ship or at least she was. He would eventually continue on, but the ship needed to be repaired first. So she was glad that they had time to spent together, even though they still had their upcoming duties on shore. More importantly she was glad because he had asked her. He had asked her to marry him.

 _As she walked down the stairs at the hotel the Captain had organized emergency accommodations for the Crew. She was talking with Alisha, enjoying the moment that they could finally talk of something else than the world ending._

" _I'm just glad we are finally home. Even though this isn't the home we left behind." She heard Alisha say, a tone of melancholy in her voice. "Have you heard anything from Sarah?" She asked looking at her best friend. Seeing her face sadden a little more. Alisha shook her head and she thought she shouldn't push it, it didn't seem like she was ready to talk about Sarah. "Going to be strange, to not be on the Nathan James." She thought to change the subject. "Yeah, but more work is up ahead." She heard Alisha say. "How about we try and forget everything else for tonight and just celebrate that we are still here, fighting?" She then took Alisha's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and she saw Alisha nod to her._

" _So.. you and Danny. When's the wedding?" Alisha asked with a smirk. Of course she would be so direct, she thought. "He hasn't asked." She stated, glancing at him as he stood with Burk and Tex. "I'm sure he will." Alisha said reassuringly. She smiled at her. "Although he has been acting a little weird lately." She gave a puzzled look towards Alisha and filled her in about the conversation the other day. "He's definitely going to ask." Alisha continued with a confident voice. They then walked towards the three men and as they came near them, they were suddenly completely silent and Danny did look a little nervous. "Hey, isn't it the pretty girls?" Tex then said referring to her and Alisha._

" _We'll be alright, because we sail the Nathan James.." She heard Burk sing with the others. They were celebrating because they had done it. They had come home with a cure. They had against all odds survived through everything. She was standing with Danny by the bar. She was singing along as she suddenly saw Danny holding a ring in front of her._

 _She glanced quickly at him and then the ring again. "Is now a good time? I've been trying to find the right moment to do this.. I got this ring from your mom in Norfolk and her blessing." She heard him nervously say. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. He had asked her mother for her blessing to marry her only daughter. So that's how she had found out about them. It was from Danny. Although he wouldn't have told her mother about the baby without her. So her mother probably guessed that there was something more to the story. She felt overwhelmed by this revelation. And if it was possible she loved him even more. Hearing him trying to explain all that was so silly, couldn't he just simply ask her? "And I just think it's prob.." She heard him continue on and she had to stop him. Uniform or not, she kissed him passionately. Making sure he knew what her answer was going to be._

"Hey. Why aren't you sleeping?" She heard his soft voice as she smiled and turned towards him. Lying on her side under the covers. "I was just thinking about your proposal and how nervous you were. Telling me the whole story." She chuckled and met his eyes. He was blushing! So adorable, she thought. He was a badass SEAL and she was making him blush. She kept on smiling. She didn't know how to not smile. He moved a little closer lying on his side looking at her. "It's not that easy to ask the woman you love to marry you." He explained smiling, still a little blushed. "Technically you never asked _the question_." She teased. "And technically you never answered." She heard his voice teasing her. She leaned in holding her lips just inches away from his lips. Then she whispered "Yes" before she gently kissed him.

x

x

x

The End

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed the story and this was the final chapter. There is a sequel to this story called "Danny misses home" where Danny continues to tell the story from his point of view throughout seasons 3 and 4.

Thank you for all the reviews on this work so far and I hope to get some feedback, all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
